


Reasons To Walk Into A Mysterious Forest With Someone You Know Over The Communicator

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Aphrodisiacs, Belly Button Licking, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Bulges, Collars, Crying, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Master/Slave undertones, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration in One Hole, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Sex Pollen, Suspension, Tentacle Sex, Tickling, Trans Keith (Voltron), Triple Penetration in One Hole, blowjob, mind wipe, multiple dicks face fucking one mouth, scene aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: The war is over, everyone is friends and a few people have fallen in love.Though Keith won't admit that, at least not until he's actually gotten to spend some time with Lotor without the communicators being their only way to see each other besides the one off missions that are so few and far between these days.The chance comes when Lotor suggests they take a break from their Post-War work to spend a week on a planet that's all about those trees and flowers and...Tentacles?!





	Reasons To Walk Into A Mysterious Forest With Someone You Know Over The Communicator

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Keith is a transguy in here and I did my best to write this in a way that wasn't offensive. If you're a transguy and think I messed up, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> The mutual masturbation tag is because of vague mentioning of it happening, and the hypnotism tag is for negotiation consensual hypnosis to alter memories. As for the flirting tag, I couldn't find anything else to compliment the fuck outta Keith before things got hot and heavy.
> 
> Also encase I forgot anything in the tags, a tentacle plant basically mind controls/wipes Keith that he doesn't even remember his name or Lotor's for a bit of a while and the plant tells Keith to call him Master instead. Keith gets tentacles in his mouth, hole and ass (and ears for the mind control thing, but that's only when they're mentioned and it's only one for each ear). Lotor also gives him a blowjob at some point. After Keith has enough, the plant lets him go and Lotor and Keith decide to take some time for Keith to recover before anything continues.
> 
> It's all consensual though because Keith talked to Lotor a while ago about having this kind of fantasy and Lotor made sure that the plant could only make Keith super horny; in other words, not take away his ability to consent. Even when Keith was mind wiped, if he didn't want something to happen, the plant wouldn't have forced Keith into it, nor would've Lotor.
> 
> With that, enjoy this kinky porn.

Keith smiles, watching Lotor laugh himself to bending over, shoulders trembling and voice loud on the other side of the communicator. He loves watching him laugh or smile. He loves knowing that Lotor can feel like himself around Keith.

He loves Lotor in general really, even though he hasn’t said it yet. But he will.

Lotor finally regains some composure, takes a deep breathe and lets it out, “That was far too amusing.”

Keith shrugs, “On the contrary, I think it was just amusing enough to make you laugh like that, which is all I really care about.”

Lotor smiles and pokes the screen, as if poking Keith’s nose, “You’re an evil boyfriend.”

“Perhaps.” Keith admits, face softening, “But only for you though.”

Lotor’s face softens and he lets out a sigh, “Oh Gods, I want to see you again so badly. I want to hold you close, hear your heartbeat, kiss your smiling face.”

Keith flushes and nods, “Yeah, I do to. I miss you.”

Lotor hums, “Is there any chance of getting a break together someday? Just the two of us on non-hostile ground, spending time together?”

Keith sighs, “I’d kill for that chance, Lotor. I wanna hear your laugh over something besides the communicator. I wanna be able to run my fingers over your smile. I wanna smell your ridiculously wonderful hair again. I wanna just spend some time relaxing together.”

“Until that time comes, is there any chance of being able to help you find some relief?” Lotor asks, a bit of a dangerous smirk coming onto his face, “You look particularly ravishing today and well, it has been a bit of a while.”

Keith bites his lip as heat starts to spread through his core, “I’d uhh, I’d like that but I don’t know if I’ll be interrupted or not. And well…”

He flushes bright and feels the heat in his core spread further.

Lotor notices, “Oh? Something on your mind, love?”

Keith nods shakily, licking his lips, “Remember when you said that you’d like to know if I ever had any dreams about you? Well, I uhh… I had one. It was uhh… very heated and… unusual.”

“Unusual in a way that made you uncomfortable?” Lotor asks, eyes lighting up, posture showing interest.

Keith swallowed, shaking his head, “No, it was a good unusual, really. But not common or socially acceptable for most humans.”

Lotor grins, “Is there any chance you could tell me the details?”

Keith shifted, trying to find some relief for his hard on, “Well…”

Lotor notices his shifting and his grin grows wider, “You may touch yourself as you speak. I want to know exactly what I did to bring such a reaction from a memory alone.”

Keith flushes more and starts playing with his dick, gasping shamelessly, “We, we were…”

One retelling later plus an orgasm for Keith and Lotor, the two were panting and trying to regain a hold of themselves.

“And you’d like for this to come true?” Lotor asks, hands shifting out of view, obviously cleaning himself.

Keith pants, still sitting in his mess and so incredibly turned on, “Yeah, but I, I’d wanna be surprised. I don’t wanna know when it’s gonna happen. It’ll probably take awhile to forget this conversation and the dream, in order for my mind not to make the connection every time I see you.”

Lotor pouts slightly and nods, “Perhaps there is something I could do to make you forget it more quickly?”

Keith blinks in surprise, “Like what?”

Lotor hums, “A hypnotist once taught me a few skills on how to remove someone’s memories. It should work over the communicator. He said it more often than not depended on the person’s willingness and strength of mind.”

Keith’s eyes widen, “Well I’m very willing to give it a try, so, why not?”

Lotor narrows his eyes, “Are you sure?”

Keith nods, “Yeah. Do it Lotor.”

Lotor nods, closing his eyes, “Very well then.”

* * *

Keith smiles as he walks through the forest, holding Lotor’s hand, travelling down the beaten path at their own pace, watching the sunlight filter through the leafs, “It’s so peaceful here.”

Lotor squeezes his hand a little tighter, making Keith turn to find him smiling softly at him, “Yeah. It’s as peaceful as you are beautiful.”

Keith flushes and turns his head away, “Ohh stop it.”

Lotor chuckles, “Stop what? Staring into your wonderful eyes and wondering how much work the universe did to make them as beautiful as they are? Watching the way you move and wondering what reasons you have to feel so at ease with me? Imagining what will happen once we return to the cabin?”

Keith turns redder and smirks shyly, “I don’t see why what would happen in the cabin can’t happen now.”

Lotor smirks and Keith feels his knees go weak, “I am in total agreement, my love.”

Keith bites his lip and wonders, “ _Is now the time to tell him?_ ”

He takes a shaky breathe, “Lotor-”

Splat!

Keith hisses, “What the hell?”

Lotor walks behind him, “Is something wrong?”

“I think I got hit by a bug or something on my neck.” Keith states.

Lotor is silent for a couple of beats.

Keith turns around, “Lotor, wha-”

Keith gasps.

Lotor is looking at him like the cat who just got the cream. Heat pools into his core and something deep, deep inside him tells him to follow where that heat will take him, listen to it no matter what, obey it always.

Keith looks around and finds a direction he needs to go.

Lotor chuckles, “I see it’s found it’s intended target.”

Keith feels a whimper tear through his throat, a moment of conflict of staying here and demanding Lotor fuck him until he can’t see straight for days or following the heat in his core to where he needs to be.

Then Lotor takes his hand and starts leading him the same direction the heat is telling him to go. Keith follows more than willingly, panting like a dog as the heat travels all over his body, making his nipples stand, his hole wet, his dick ache with need.

Finally they reach a clearing and Keith’s eyes widen at the sight that greets him.

Tentacles.

A tentacle plant monster thingy which begins to reach for them as soon as they enter the clearing.

Lotor wraps his arms around him and Keith mewls, the pressure so wonderful, so satisfying, Lotor’s sent encasing him, making his head spin wonderfully.

Lotor places his mouth on his ear, “Do you want to stay? Do you want this creature to ravish you? To hold you and control you, fill you with it’s seed, make you bulge like a pregnant bitch?”

Oh what a wonderful idea that sounds like. It would help him so much and the heat inside him knows he needs this. He needs to do exactly what Lotor said.

Keith mewls and nods his head, trying to tear his clothes off, “Yes, yes, please.”

Lotor chuckles and helps him with his cloths, taking off the shirt and binder, teasing Keith’s chest mercilessly while Keith struggles to take his boots and leggings off, the pleasure making the actions so difficult to concentrate on.

But finally, Keith is naked and the tentacles reach for him, taking him off Lotor and closer to the centre, holding him in the air as if he weighs nothing, holding his arms and legs out wide, wrapping around and around, all the way up to his thighs and shoulders. They drip some kind of liquid and rub it into Keith’s skin, making the heat grow faster, hotter, stronger. Every touch makes Keith keen and he knows he’s soaked, completely and utterly soaked.

Two more tentacles come for his chest and start playing with his nipples, sucking them, caressing them, dribbling all over his body and making Keith shout.

Other tentacles come for his back and shoulders, caressing them as if in a massage, making Keith groan from the non-sexual but oh so welcome pleasure.

Keith sees another tentacle come for his face and he opens his mouth obediently, desperate for something to suck on, to make him moan and cry out. He feels two much, much smaller tentacles slip through his ears, to his brain-

_Cum._

Keith shrieks around the tentacle in his mouth, seeing stars, body arching perfectly then slumping in the tentacles’ hold as he tried to recover from his orgasm.

But the tentacles don’t let up.

They continue to drip with their fluid, keeping Keith warm and safe, healing his after orgasm ache. He swallows the fluid from the tentacle in his mouth and feels his brain shut down, completely at the tentacles’ mercy.

He whimpers, aching with need from the final thought.

“Keith.”

Who’s that? He lifts his head and sees a stunning young man standing before him, naked as can be, hair white, eyes a beautiful blue in a yellow sky, grin triumphant.

He feels himself growing wetter at the sight of the man alone.

“Keith.”

The call is more urgent. Could it be his name?

The tentacle leaves his mouth and he whimpers at it’s loss.

He stares at the young man before him, mouth watering as the tentacles continue to tease and caress him, making him feel immense levels of pleasure. Oh God, that man looks divine. His cock keeps swirling and twitching and it’s so, so big.

He keens and feels his legs being spread by the tentacles on them, reflecting his desires.

“Do you see something you like, Keith?” The man asks, a hand coming up to caress his face.

He feels a bit of calm from the cool touch and nuzzles into it, kissing the man’s palm, “Yes sir. Very, very much.”

He gasps as a tentacle goes for his belly button, licking into it, sucking it. He whimpers from it, unable to focus on the man, closing his eyes.

_No. Open._

He opens his eyes and stares at the man’s face, wondering why he’s so familiar, why the mere sight of him makes him so wet, why he wants this man specifically to want him desperately.

“Keith, do you remember my name? It’s Lotor.” The man states.

_Master Lotor._

He nods, “Yes, Master.”

Master smirks and brushes some of his black hair out of his face, “Would you like me to make you feel good Keith? To fill you up like my perfect little cum slut? Make you fat and around with my kits?”

He feels a shiver go through him at the word ‘slut’ and nods, “Please, Master.”

Master smiles, “Good boy.”

Then kisses him. He keens as Master takes his mouth, licking into it, sucking his tongue, caressing his teeth, holding his face with his hands, stroking his cheek bones. He whimpers and moans, sucking back on Master’s tongue, trying to caress and worship and touch him as he’s being touched.

_Get wet._

He feels his hole grow wetter in response to the command, need in his gut growing stronger, aching badly.

Master pulls away and smirks, “My, my, look at you. You’re in a right state, aren’t you?”

He nods, whimpering as a tentacle gives his right nipple a harsher rub, “Ye-yes Master. I need you so bad master. Please?”

Master smiles and shifts his head to the side.

The tentacles move and shift until his dick is right in front of Master’s face, his legs over Master’s shoulders, his hands bound and held high in the air, tentacles rubbing them to ensure he’s comfortable.

Master blows on his dick.

He whimpers and tries to shift closer to him.

_Stay still._

He freezes but can’t stop panting and whimpering desperately.

“Hush now, love.” Master gently rubs the inside of his left thigh, “I’ll make you feel good.”

Master wraps his mouth around his dick and sucks.

He keens and tries to struggle forward, desperate for more when a tentacle comes for his face and inside his mouth. He sighs in pleasure and sucks it greedily, desperate for the wonderful way it tastes and feels, gently thrusting inside his mouth. Another tentacle comes for his neck and keeps him in place like a collar.

Master continues to suck, lick, blow on, play with and do all manner of wonderful things to his dick, pausing only to utter praise to him.

“Keith you taste simply divine.”

“Look at you, all tied up and doing exactly what I want you to. Such a good boy.”

“You’ll look so beautiful full of my kits. Fat and round, desperate for my cock all day long.”

“My perfect little cum slut. I bet you’d love it if you could have more.”

“Keith you are so beautiful. You’re all mine, love.”

“My Keith. My slut. My good boy.”

_Cum._

He cries out and soaks Master’s face, moaning as Master continues to suck and lick him through it all, cleaning up his dirty slut’s mess.

Master pulls back and the tentacles lower him so they’re face to face, leaving his mouth to let him breathe.

“You’re doing so well Keith. I’m so proud of you.” Master smiles and kisses him quick, “You’ve been so brave and honest. You’ve listened so well to me.”

He smiles and nods, moaning as a tentacle flicks into his belly button again, “Thank you, Master. Thank you so much.”

Master cradles his face and he leans into it again, dazed and so, so satisfied and happy.

“Keith, do you want a reward for your work?” Master asks, smiling softly, “Do you want my cum inside you, filling you up, making your belly bulge?”

He nods mindlessly, licking at Master’s fingers near his mouth, “Please, Master. Wanna be fat and round with it.”

Master smiles, “Of course. But we’ll have to prepare you first. You deserve only the best.”

He gasps as he feels a tentacle slip down and down and down towards his hole, whimpering as it rubs it’s fluids over his body, playing with his cock before starting to slip inside his hole. Oversensitive and out of his mind, he feels like he’ll cum again any second.

_Don’t cum._

He whimpers as his body mindlessly obeys and shrieks every time the tentacle inside him hits him right in the-

“Oh Keith, look at you.” Master praises, stroking hair behind his ear, “You’re doing so well, taking it all inside you. Take a look, dear.”

He looks down and cries out. It’s only one tentacle, but it’s made him soaking again. His stomach is starting to bulge and he’s _so close_.

“Do you want another Keith?” Master asks, tenderly running his hands over his shoulders, “You look so happy with them inside you, making you feel all the good things you deserve to feel.”

He whimpers and thankfully the tentacles spread his legs, complying with his desires again, “Yes please, please Master, I want more. I want them everywhere, please.”

Master chuckles and oh God, he wants to cum _so bad_ , “What do you mean by everywhere, love? You have to use your words, or you get nothing.”

He cries out and tries to spread his legs more, “My mouth, my butt, my womb, please Master.”

Master smiles, “As you wish.”

He cries out as two more tentacles take his hole, making him see stars. He can feel them all inside of him, all three so big and twisting higher and higher and higher un-until-

_Cum._

He sobs as he cums again, the tentacles inside his hole shooting their load into his womb, making the bulge in his stomach grow bigger.

A tentacle comes for his mouth and he sucks it greedily, relaxing his throat, letting it fuck it like a toy, like his Master’s little pet slut. More tentacles come and take turns fucking into his throat, but his mouth is always occupied and oh God, it feels so good to be used like this, to do as his Master says, to be full on both ends-

_Cum._

He mindlessly obeys, crying quietly as the tentacles continue to make him feel so good, so used, so wanted-

Tentacles come for his ass and he keens as one goes in without any preparation. It’s so slick and warm. It feels as if it’s been in his womb but he knows none of them had left. His stomach bulges more and he clenches down on them, desperate for more, please, more-

_Cum._

His orgasm isn’t dry, to his shock, but he doesn’t dare question it. More tentacles come for his ass, spreading him wider, opening him further, making him fuller and fuller. Another tentacle comes for his womb and he just-

One thought finally makes it through.

He needs his Master’s cum.

He needs Lotor’s cum.

He needs Lotor.

He needs-

_Release._

Almost at once, the tentacles ease away from him, allowing him to breathe, leaving him achy and empty and wanting so bad. The ones in his ears leave-

“Keith, are you alright?” Lotor asks, kneeling beside him.

Keith pants for breathe, reaching for Lotor, “Lotor…”

Lotor takes his hand and gently kisses it, soothing his thumb over it, “What colour, love?”

Red means stop all together.

Yellow means gimme a minute, I wanna keep going.

Green means go.

“Yellow.” Keith looks up at Lotor, eyes still dilated and desperate with arousal.

“Hush, hush.” Lotor gently picks up Keith, cradling him in his arms, keeping him as close as possible, “You’re doing so well, Keith. I’m so incredibly proud of you. Thank you so much for being brave enough to tell me you wanted to try this. Thank you so much for being honest about what you wanted. Thank you for letting me find you what you needed.”

Keith smiles and nuzzles into Lotor, taking a few breaths to calm himself.

“Do you want to finish this in the cabin?” Lotor asks, preparing to stand up and carry Keith, their cloths in a bag on his back.

Keith pants and feels the heat still pulsing through him, the memories of being utterly at his lover’s mercy helping it continue, memories of asking for this and requesting it to be erased from his mind so he may be surprised, memories of other scenes and moments between the two of them, innocent and intimate, small smiles and half asleep confessions, angry tempers and busted lips, bruised egos and humbled apologies, teamwork and shared failures, soft sobs and comforting touches, a thousand praises a chance-

Keith nods.

Lotor smiles and kisses his forehead, “Good boy, Keith. You’re my good boy.”

Keith preens under the praise.

* * *

Later that night, after finally banging out all the tentacle plant’s aphrodisiac effect, using methods from oral to riding along with a hot bubble bath and gentle touches, the two collapse into bed together.

Keith snuggles up close to Lotor and lets out a breath, “Today was more than I could’ve ever dreamed of, Lotor. Thank you, so much. For keeping me safe and guiding me through all that.”

Lotor wraps him up in his arms and pulls the blankets up to keep him warm, “It was an honor, Keith. Not many have ever felt truly okay with being that honest with me about what they want and need. I’m so grateful you felt like you could tell me about it.”

It’s the perfect moment.

This is his chance.

Lotor kisses his forehead and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, scratching his scalp slightly, “I love you, Keith.”

Keith smiles and tilts his head enough to kiss Lotor’s hand, smiling as if Lotor himself hung the stars in the sky, “I love you too.”

Lotor’s eyes widen.

Keith fleshes and his sleepy smile turns sheepish, “Too much emotions for one day?”

Lotor starts to cry and smiles with his whole body, wrapping Keith up in his arms and rolling them to have Keith on his back, “Yes and now I’m going to punish you!”

Lotor starts tickling Keith’s sides, underarms, anywhere he can get. Keith squirms and gasps in his hold, begging for mercy, laughing freely. The night dissolves into a tickle fight that finally ends when Keith gets Lotor on his back, his hands on Lotor’s heaving chest, Lotor with his arms around Keith’s waist, the two smiling competitively at each other.

“Give up?” Keith demands.

Lotor hums as if thinking about it, “For now. What price must I pay for losing, my love?”

“A kiss to the victor, is all.” Keith declares, eyes staring at Lotor in adoration.

Lotor’s grin turns soft and his heart melts, “Fair enough.”

The two share an innocent kiss.

When they stop, they still stare at each other with stars in their hearts and moons in their eyes.

“I love you, Lotor.” Keith declares, so happy to finally have said it.

Lotor brushes some hair behind Keith’s ear, “I love you too, Keith.”

The two rest their foreheads together, settling into the mattress and each others’ arms.

They sleep like logs for the entire night.


End file.
